


Adasias

by YouMayCallMeYourHigness



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen, I'm gonna make ya'll like sky by force or by fire, My First Work in This Fandom, technically my first work period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMayCallMeYourHigness/pseuds/YouMayCallMeYourHigness
Summary: Sky remembers the first time he was kidnapped.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Adasias

He is six years old when he's taken for the first time.

He just wanted to make his mother smile. The servants had had planted new flowers in the gardens and they were pretty.

They were called Adasias and they were sparkly, like little stars. Most importantly they brought light to his mother's usually dull eyes. They were from her home planet. It sounded wonderful, when she whispered about it her voice would lighten and her face would smooth from those tense lines she always bore. She smiled when she talked about her home. Sky would do anything to make his mother smile.

So he ducked from his nanny who was used to quiet dutiful child and didn't notice his absence.

He soon found himself lost among the high walls of the garden maze.

About to give up he stumbled across what he thought was a gardener.

(He was not)

He announced himself as Prince Sky of Eraklyon as he had been taught and asked for directions. The "gardener" grinned like someone had given him _ten whole cookies_. Sky would know as he had once snatched a similar prize under the table at a big grown up party.

The "gardener" grinned and offered to show Sky the way himself.

He did not.

As soon as they turned the corner the man hoisted Sky up by the waist and took off full speed.

Sky let out a startled yelp that was quickly muffled by a gloved hand. Sky fought and struggled but it was fruitless.

Sky could see a strange ship ahead opening up to whisk him away from his home.

They never got that far.

A loud crack echoed through the air and Sky was jerked from the man's hold and his back hit the ground. Scrambling to his feet he turned to look down at his former attacker. Now a dead man with a smoking, bubbling mass of flesh for a head.

Sky scrambled away from the mess and turned to look for help but the image was already burned in his brain.

He was grabbed by a nearby knight and was physically whisked away from the scene. But his mind stayed there for years to come waking him in the middle of the night.

He just wanted to make his mother smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this because one day(not soon) I will re-write Winx Club and I will make you like Sky and then I will kill him.


End file.
